


A Setter's Revelation

by yuki_chicken



Series: Chizuna Sawamura (post canon verse AU) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Argentina National Team, Author Is Hella Lazy, Author Is Sleep Deprived, COVID-19 fic, Japanese National Team, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Medical Conditions, Medical Inaccuracies, Post-Haikyuu!! Chapter 402: Final Chapter: Challengers, Retirement, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Team as Family, Tokyo 2020 Summer Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: “An interview given by Team Argentina at the Olympic press conference after the fated Japan vs Argentina game, shocks the entire Olympic village and gives some perspectives of the dedication of one player. Especially when a certain shocking news follows after.It also makes Iwaizumi think about some things and comes to an unanimous decision. He just needs some fucking help from the rest of Team Argentina and Team Japan. Pray for him.”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Chizuna Sawamura (post canon verse AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934344
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	1. Emotional Interview pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> pray for me too cause im hella tired

Fweeeeeee…..

The sound of the whistle rang throughout the gym. The ball bounced against the barrier on Japan’s side. Ushijima and Sakusa were on the ground inches from each other, staring at the ball. The players standing on the court staring at the ball. Then…

The stadium is filled with screams as the referee had signaled that Argentina had won. Oikawa stood staring at the ball and slowly turning to look at the scoreboard. With a win of 3-2 in Argentina’s favor. He hands flew to his mouth as the tears poured down his face. The other players of Argentina screamed in happiness and moved to jump on their youngest member. They all patted him on the back and ruffled his hair.

Chizuna, their coach, looked on with fondness and pride in her eyes. Several years after leaving Japan with an almost impossible goal, Oikawa Tooru had fulfilled his dream and promise of defeating everyone. She watched as the setter turned towards her and bounced over, lifting her up and spinning her around. Her joyful laughter rang through the arena and the setter finally put his friend down and hugged her. He leaned down and whispered:

“Chi-chan?”

She hummed in response.

“I can’t believe I did it.”

Chizuna couldn’t believe it either. After everything that he went through from high school until now! It was truly amazing and she guess that some god was looking down on him, because tonight was truly amazing. There were so many times she wanted to pull him from the game, but she was glad that she didn’t.

She almost let go of him during the hug, but felt the male slumping in her arms. She cried out in shock when he fully fell unconscious and they both went tumbling to the ground. The gym was suddenly silent and the spectators and players looked on in shock.

Chizuna looked down at the man in her lap and gestured for the employees of the arena to call for the medics. The Argentinian team players quickly made their way over to cover their coach and player. The medics made their way over and examined the male. They looked at her and gestured that he needed to go to the hospital. Chizuna softly gasped and nodded her head, saying that she was going with them. She turned towards Mateo and Elena, the assistant coaches and asked them to take care of the team. They nodded grimly and gestured her to get going. Everyone’s eyes remained on the setter and head coach, as the unconscious male was wheeled away from the arena.

///

The next day were the team interviews. Japan had finished theirs and were waiting for Argentina’s interview. For some unknown reason, the entire team (including the coaches, assistant coaches, and team doctor, plus players!!!) had gathered in Iwaizumi’s room. Everyone crowded around the Athletic Trainer and waited for the Interview to start.

The cameras started flashing as Argentina made their way in and noticed the absence of two people. Mateo, the assistant coach, opened the interview.

“First of all, id like to thank everyone for coming out here today. I know a lot of people were expecting to see all members of Team Argentina. However, due to a medical emergency as witnessed last night, our setter Tooru Oikawa and the Head Coach, Chizuna Sawamura will not be attending the interview.”

Murmurs were going around the Olympic Village wondering what was going on. Flashes of the cameras were going off, focusing on the South American team. One reporter in the front row stood up and asked the first dreaded question.

“Will you be able to tell us what happened last night?”

Mateo and Elena looked down at their phones and saw the double confirmation text. They had to not go too deep into details though. That would be left up to Tooru. The assistant coaches made eye contact and nodded.

“We will be sharing a bit of what happened, but anything beyond that will be done in another press conference separate from this one.”

Elena nodded at Mateo and the man continued.

“As you know, last year was a year of fear, not knowing if anyone would survive. With the Covid-19, everything was put into question, including our very selves. As many of you know, half of the Argentinian team tested positive for the Covid. Half of that half was hospitalized, while the others were restricted to their homes with no contact until they showed no more symptoms. Tooru was one of them. He was also one of those who tested positive.”

The people who were watching the tv couldn’t move a single muscle. They were shocked. Argentina’s setter was one of those who had tested positive and he played like that? Mateo continued on.

“For a period of two and a half months, there were so many questions running through our heads. We prayed everyday that he would wake up and come back to us. It was especially rough because his family was here in Japan and his emergency contact was our Head Coach. We couldn’t even put ourselves into that situation. Our coach’s best friend was in a coma and in the hospital for two and a half months.”

Mateo choked on his tears, remembering the numerous nights where he would get 3am calls from their young coach, just waking from a nightmare. Elena rubbed his back and continued.

“We were all shocked by early July, just 3 days short of his birthday when we got the call that he was awake. That was happiest I’ve ever seen the coach. However, the problems didn’t stop there. Some god or deity thought that it was funny to play a joke because he hadn’t come out of the problem unscathed.”

Elena looked around at the shocked and scared faces of the reporters and cameramen around her.

“He had developed some permanent lung damage. He couldn’t go the regular amount of time a player would play in a game. He had constant trouble breathing, almost like bronchitis or asthma. When he came home to us in September, we knew we had a lot of work to do. Long story short, to not go into detail, last night when he pushed himself to play all 5 sets it gave him some problems.”

The reporters looked stunned. No one knew what to say and then someone from the back finally broke the trance.

“How did he play so well last night?”

Raphael, the Captain, sat up and stared straight at the reporter.

“Through sheer will and determination. There were a lot of times where we wanted him to quit. To not push his body past his limits, but one day our coach and he just disappeared. Came back a week later and he was almost as good as new. We’re all severely proud of him and we couldn’t have asked for a more better person as a setter.”

The reporters stared straight at the team and all of them had sincere smiles on their faces. Like they were fathers who were proud of their son for following in their footsteps.

///

Meanwhile, at the Tokyo University Hospital, Tooru and Chizuna were staring at the tv. They had heard the heart warming mini speech made by Raphael and they were both wiping each other’s tears. Tooru looked at Chizuna.

“Chi-chan, I’ve made up my mind.”

Chizuna smiled and leaned up, kissing her best friend on the forehead.

“I’ll set up the press conference right away.”


	2. Emotional Interview pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's Oikawa's turn~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im a damn disaster lol

The Olympic teams were gathered in a lounge. They looked like they were resting, but they were actually thinking about Argentina’s press conference. They were shocked to know that a player went through all of that and he still trained to be able to play in the Olympics.

They turned to the tv when they saw another press conference taking place. This time it looked like the inside of a hospital. The scene on the tv made everyone stop what they were doing to stare at it. On it, Oikawa and his coach walked out. It was more the coach walked out and she was pushing the wheel chair that contained the setter.

They both took their place at the table with the cameras flashing at them. The coach spoke first.

“First of all, I’d like to take the time to thank everyone for finding time in their schedule to conduct this press conference. I know a lot of you have some questions in regard to Wednesday’s incident and yesterday’s interview. Both of those will be addressed, however, we ask that everyone save their questions for the end as this will be a bit energy consuming for my player.”

The reporters nodded in understanding. Chizuna smiled.

“Very well. First of all, I am Chizuna Sawamura. Head Coach, Team Doctor, and Athletic Trainer for the Argentinean National Men’s Volleyball Team. This dopey looking thing next to me is the starting setter Tooru Oikawa.”

”Hey!!!”

The reporters snickered. Chizuna turned towards Tooru and nodded patting his shoulder. Tooru looked at the reporters and nodded.

“Well~ I’m retiring”

Chizuna spit out the water she was sipping at and stared at the setter next to her.

‘Really?!?! You couldn’t have said it better than that?!?’

The reporters also didn’t know what to say and let them handle whatever it was.

“This came as an unanimous decision after the doctor discussed that any further activity would kill me.”

“You did die though….for like 12 minutes.”

Tooru turned to Chizuna and winked at her.

”Exactly~”

“….ahh…”

Chizuna had just remembered where they were at and blankly stared at the sea of reporters in front of her. They were staring at the duo with morbid expressions. The young girl could only put her head in her hands and sigh heavily. She heard Tooru chuckling next to her and shoved his face away. She sighed and looked at the reporters.

“”Yes, unfortunately our very morbid discussion did happen Wednesday night. As much as I hate admitting it. On Wednesday, when we left the arena, he began coughing blood. Which was a common occurrence after his release from the hospital. But it turned out to be a lot worst. Because his heart had actually stopped for 12 minutes.”

They heard the shuddering intake of breath from the coach.

“And I thank the staff of the hospital for being able to get this pain in my ass to breath again. After that, it was discussed between myself and doctor and then him that it would be in his best interest to retire.”

Oikawa smiled.

“Which I will do. While this isn’t the most ideal situation I’d like to thank the team and the Association for giving me this opportunity to meet amazing people and to have a lot of fun.”

The duo quickly answered some more questions and ended the interview and thanked everyone for making the time. They also answered one more fleeting question.

“Are you guys accepting visitors?”

Chizuna turned and smiled.

“We do. The only condition is that you don’t barrel through the hospital and disturb the rest of the patients here.”

The coach nodded for the last time and walked away with her still recovering setter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send help


	3. Mini Seijhoe Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makki has a hyena laugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry if this is hella slow but I want to take my time with it and not rush it..I hope ya understand it

Looking around the hospital room, the two friends made sure that everything was in place. The doctor would soon come in with the final checkup and they were free to go. Hearing a knock, Chizuna and Tooru looked at each other before the coach went to the door and turned the handle.

…only to jump back in shock at having the door flying open. Team Japan and Argentina stood on the other side of the door looking every bit concerned. Chizuna blinked and turned around.

“Visitors~”

Tooru looked up from where he was typing on his laptop and saw the teams and waved at them. Chizuna saw the lips of some people wobbling and she stepped aside to let everyone in. Once they were inside, a somewhat awkward silence took over the room. The young coach looked at them before going back to her setter and sitting on the bed next to him and grabbing the stacks of paper.

“Ok, so after this the team is doing their one month training camp in the mountains, are you still joining us for that?”

Tooru continued typing away and hummed.

“Yeah, I’ll probably participate in it too, depending on the doctor though.”

Chizuna nodded and grabbed another piece of paper and her trusty red sharpie. She grabbed another small yellow book from her bag and noticed that the team had paled a bit. Chizuna chuckled a bit and went back to scribbling.

“Oh, don’t worry so much. You guys are gonna turn grey before your time~”

There was a teasing note to her voice, but everyone else was too tense to even notice it. She sighed and took out a pair of headphones and stuck them onto Tooru’s head and blasting ‘what is Love?’ By Twice before turning around and taking her glasses off, staring at them.

“What is going on with everyone? If you’re finding yourself without knowing what to say to him, then treat him normally.”

She watched as both teams shifted on their feet nervously. She sighed.

“Look, he may not look it, but he’s actually having a hard time with this, we thought that there was going to be more time. However, it’s just not going to work out that way.”

She watched them take a not-so-subtle glance at the boy behind her and she sighed again. Honestly, she was the one who was going to go grey early if this keeps up.

“The best thing you can do, is going on and treating him normally as best as you can and show him that you’re there as support.”

She smiled at them and felt a tugging on her shirt. She turned around and saw Tooru pointing at the screen. She raised an eyebrow at him and saw the Seijoh group call and answered it. She went back to the end of the bed and tugged Iwaizumi next to them. They looked like a Chizuna sandwich honestly….

“Yo~!!!”

She saw the old members of the old Seijoh volleyball club and waved at them. Makki and Mattsun, who were next to each other looked at the screen and Makki screeched. Everyone jumped and looked at the trio questioningly, while Chizuna hid behind Iwaizumi. She blinked at the screen and frowned.

“Makki, the fuck was that?”

Hanamaki just continued making screeching noises and Chizuna started laughing at him and calling him a pterodactyl. That prompted the others to laugh at him and she could see that Oikawa was struggling to hold himself back from laughing, in fear of probably relapsing again.

She frowned at her setter and turned to look at the screen again where Kyoutani was tearing into the others. She hadn’t noticed that Iwaizumi was looking at Oikawa as well. In fact, he hadn’t taken his eyes off of the setter since he stepped into the room. He hoped to get his boyfriend alone to ask him some questions, but it was going to be hard.

Considering everything that happened the past couple of days as well, it was only going to get harder. Also considering the fact that he felt like a fucking coward for the first time in his life. He didn’t know why, but he was nervous to get his boyfriend alone. He blinked when he saw the old team and the two in front of him staring at him. He raised an eyebrow at them and Chizuna turned to look at the screen.

“….I told you he was thinking about doing naughty things to my baby setter”

Hanamaki started wheezing like a fucking hyena as Chizuna moved to hug an oblivious Oikawa away from Iwaizumi. The athletic trainer gaped and then frowned at the younger girl. He opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Oikawa called for them to come in and the door opened to reveal the doctor. The brunette lit up like a Christmas tree and told everyone that he was going to call them back later.

“Well, let’s begin shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's hella sleep deprived~?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They should've known

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am hella dying what am I doing to myself???

“I’m pretty sure the both of you know what I’m going to say right?”

Oikawa and Chizuna were sitting in the doctor’s office and the dread that the both of them were feeling in the pits of their stomach grew deeper. They both knew what was coming and yet, they weren’t prepared for it.

They should’ve though.

They had a whole year to prepare for this. Chizuna knew that re-teaching Tooru everything would only be for this event. The Olympics. The once in a lifetime opportunity for Tooru. And yet…

Hearing it out loud was making it seem all too real. They even held a press conference earlier and they were still too surprised. They stared at the doctor and the younger was the only one to nod her head. The doctor looked at them with sympathy in his eyes. He adjusted his glasses and resumed talking.

“Truth be told, it’s a miracle we were able to bring him back that night. By all definition, it truly is a medical miracle that he survived.”

Both were silent and had just listened to the doctors words. Oikawa opened his mouth to say something, but nothing was coming out. Chizuna looked at the doctor and spoke instead.

“Would he be alright? If we did a training camp. There’ll be light exercises for him though and he wouldn’t participate in all of the activities. So, would it be alright if he attended it still???”

The doctor took off his glasses and sighed. He rubbed at his temples and looked at the folder again.

“Honestly, I would recommend that he didn’t but if he sticks to very light exercise, then he should be fine. He shouldn’t be straining himself like this and in fact, until your training camp, I’d like for him to be on bed rest for a couple of days.”

Both nodded solemnly and bowed, thanking the doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip me lol


	5. Be Thankful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdfghjkl;'

The Argentina and Japan players sat as far away from the setter and coach as physically possible. Oikawa was leaning his head against the window, headphones on, and blasting his music as loud as possible. The girl next to him was in no better state as she had her head on her hand and facing the other way.

Finally, after some time the coach stood up and turned to her players. Only to find them and Japan all huddled as far away from her and Tooru as possible. She raised an eyebrow at them.

“Why’re you guys sitting so far away?”

In unison, they all responded with a ‘no reason’. She looked at them suspiciously and just rubbed her temples.

“All right listen up.”

The Argentina team sat up straight and Raphael looked at the coach.

“Does this have to do with Tooru?”

She sighed and nodded.

“As expected, the strain of the game was too much to bare and in short terms, we’re lucky he’s even alive right now.”

There wasn’t a sound to be heard as the players were shocked.

“The doctor did say that he could participate in the training camp, but until then he needs to be on bed rest for a couple of days. And even then, he needs to do extremely light exercise. So, if you pray to a god, then thank them for letting Tooru stay with us a little longer”

The players looked at each other and nodded. There was a lot of thinking to be done, especially by one person in particular.


	6. A Team's Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thought of the people affected by the past couple of days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my hands and back kinda hurt tbh.....lol
> 
> also I decided to make this at least 1800+ words to make up the other one being hella short :P

Getting back to the Village, Chizuna and Tooru quickly got off of the bus and made their way to the Coach’s room. They both decided on the bus that Tooru will stay in her room, just so she could keep an eye on him.

While the pair left to get the now ex-setter comfortable, the remaining players slowly made their way off of the bus. Each were lost in their own thoughts and didn’t know what to do or say. They made their way to the cafeteria, so as to not disturb the two and they stayed close to each other, not moving after getting settled. The other athletes who were there avoided their area and the heavy atmosphere.

Argentina were sad because they were losing a great player. They each remembered the day Tooru came into the gym and stumbled over accented Spanish and Portuguese. The young boy who they saw stumble into the gym grew into the setter he was at the game. They were attached to the boy and thought of him as the baby of their misfit family, with a lot of doting uncles near him.

(At least, they thought he was the youngest until they found out that their coach was a year younger than the setter. They all proceeded to freak the hell out.)

They were never going to be the same without his enthusiasm, but they understood that he needed to do this for his safety. Besides, they had two months to plan something festive. If the baby setter thought he was leaving them without a party Argentina style, then he was dead wrong. They were going to send their youngest off with a bang. The players of Argentina looked at each other with a mischievous gleam in their eyes and nodded, standing up and going to someone’s room to plan their grand farewell party.

///

Over at Team Japan’s table, the atmosphere was as heavy as Argentina’s. They thought long and hard about everything that’s happened in the last 3 days. They don’t think they’ve even had the time to process that they earned the silver medal for volleyball. Each of them were saddened by the turn of events that befell a fellow countrymen.

Oikawa Tooru was a once-in-a-lifetime type of person. He always managed to make friends with almost everyone. He understood them, sometimes on a personal level. And he left an impact on you that you didn’t know you even remembered. Even those who hadn’t played against Oikawa personally felt saddened by the news of his retirement.

But it was agreed upon that Hinata, Ushijima, Kageyama, and Iwaizumi were the ones taking it the hardest. Hinata took it personally cause he had the chance to get to know the setter a little more during their time in Rio and it felt saddening that the setter had gone through something like that.

Ushijima hadn’t gotten to know Oikawa on a personal level like the other three, but the sentiments were still present. He was sad when he discovered that the setter had abandoned his country and left tot play for a South American team. He personally felt that the setter was wasting his talents with a different team, but that was his own opinions.

Kageyama, for all his obliviousness and stoic personality to everything around him, had been devastated when he learned what had happened to the setter. He was with him for two years in middle school and he had admired the beautiful boy, who eventually became the Captain in his third year. He wanted to be like Oikawa in every way and had admired the boy. Then they had the falling out, and despite his outward appearance to the elder’s presence, he had still held his feelings of admiration for the man. 

Despite what he told Hinata before, he had followed his Senpai’s career every step of the way. He loved the other’s courage of moving to a different country and becoming a setter for one of his favorite teams from his childhood. When he found out that the Argentina team players were tested positive for the covid (not real, obviously!) he prayed that Oikawa wasn’t one of them. He thought that his wish had come true, but last night’s reveal had only proved him wrong. To think that he almost lost one of his most respected idols, he couldn’t even think of it. He shook his head and grabbed his plate of curry (where did that come from?!) and just shoveled the thing into his mouth.

The one that had the hardest time processing the information, was the Athletic Trainer of Japan, Iwaizumi Hajime. The 27-year-old had a hard time trying to wrap his brain around the situation. In less than 3 days, he had discovered that his boyfriend had nearly died twice and he hadn’t even known. The first was during the pandemic last year and the second was the night of the finals. He almost lost his boyfriend and both times he wasn’t even there to possibly say goodbye to him. He felt the tears gathering in his eyes and willed them away. This wasn’t the right time for crying.

He felt a little bit petty when Tooru had ignored him for a lot of last year and now he felt guilty about it. The reason his boyfriend couldn’t contact him was because he couldn’t. Because he had contracted a deadly disease. Because he was in a coma. Because he had almost died. Because he had to work his up from the bottom again because he developed permanent lung damage and couldn’t breathe correctly. He didn’t even think what kind of strain his boyfriend went through to be at the level he was at again.

His beautiful, stubborn, lovable boyfriend who was going to be the death of him and Chizuna someday. He thought of what was going to happen now that the boy was going to retire, was he going to come home again? He didn’t know. He also needed to apologize for putting a strain on their relationship when he didn’t know about what had happened to his boyfriend. Suddenly, an idea had popped into his head and he suddenly knew what to do with himself again. He just needed some help and he sorely hoped that he wasn’t going to screw it up.

“Guys, will you help me with something?”

The players turned towards their Athletic trainer and raised an eyebrow.

“Iwaizumi-san?”

The man had only smirked and texted Argentina’s Captain, asking where they were at.

“We need to discuss something with Argentina, so let’s go”

They all shrugged and stood up to follow the Trainer, not knowing about the thing they were planning to do.

///

After getting Tooru settled in the extra bed in her room, the Coach went and grabbed whatever they brought to the hospital and once again rearranged everything around the ex-setter. Chizuna had checked once again with the boy if everything was alright before grabbing the room key and promising to return with copious amounts of milk bread for the boy. She laughed when she saw a peak of drool at the corner of his mouth.

She smiled and waved at Tooru, closing the door behind her and leaning against it and sighing heavily. The past couple of days were a whirlwind of emotions and she needed to get away for a bit to cool herself down.

She shot a text in the group chat that Tooru was settled if they wanted to visit and that she was going to take a walk to cool down and gather her thoughts. She got a multitude of replies telling her to stay safe and they were going to be really good. 

(Something the 26-year-old had a hell of a hard time believing. She was almost tempted to bring up the bounce house incident, but decided against it.)

In the middle of walking back to her room, with a giant plastic bag full of huge milk bread, she felt the vibrations of her phone and looked down at it, only to choke on her saliva and speed walk to Romero’s room.

She knocked on the door and heard a ‘come in’ and slammed the door open. Grabbing one of the bread loafs and holding it in front of her like a weapon.

“Alright, who did what and where?”

She blinked when members of her own team and Japan stared at her in confusion. She blinked bucket them and tilted her head to the side in confusion. She looked at the Libero and twitched.

“Romero~ explain now!!”

The Libero had only gulped and moved to hide behind Iwaizumi and gestured for the male to save him from the girl’s wrath. As much as Iwaizumi didn’t want to do it, he needed to in order for the plan to work out.

“Chizuna, please calm down and sit. I gathered everyone here, so please relax and let me explain.”

Although she was hella reluctant, the girl nodded and put the loaf of milk bread back into the bag and went to sit next to Bokuto on the desk. She looked at everyone and saw that they were staring at her and she was getting annoyed and nervous at the same time. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Iwaizumi.

“Alright, Iwa-chan, I’m sitting and I’d like to know why my libero texted me in panic and asked me over here?”

The Athletic Trainer smiled at the old ridiculous nickname that his boyfriend gave to him when he first got embarrassed of calling him by his first name. He cleared his throat and looked confidently at the Coach.

“I’m planning on asking Tooru to marry me.”

Chizuna figured that if she were drinking something she would look like an anime right now. She felt her mouth fall open in shock as she stared at her friend. Did she really hear that correctly? Did Iwa-chan say he was going to propose to Tooru? She continued to look at the male in shock and pinched the skin on the back of her hand yelped at the pain.

“HOLY SHIIIIT!??!?! You’re serious?”

The famous Iwaizumi Hajime glare made its way onto his face and the man crossed his arms over his chest and stared down the young girl. Holy shit, he was serious. She sighed and brought her hands to her face. While they were here planning a proposal, Tooru was in the room thinking that Hajime hated him for something he did!! Bruhhhh, she needed to do a lot of work if this was going to happen before the last day. She rubbed her temples at the thought.

She looked at them with fire in her eyes and smirked at all of them, her face causing the Argentina players to cower in fear and back away from the girl.

“Alright you little shits, if there’s going to be a proposal happening there’s a lot of things that need to be done. I hope you’re all ready, cause there’s going to be no slacking. Our Tooru deserves nothing but the best and he’s going to get it.”

The players eyed each other and wondered if it was the right idea to ask Chizuna for help.

Pray for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so does my brain too


	7. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here it is!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the ending~ im gonna post like crazy right now so ignore me~

Chizuna didn’t think the plan would fucking work, but here it was throwing itself into her face. Both Argentina and Japan, as well as the old Seijoh team, were hiding behind a giant cluster of rocks watching the setter and the trainer sitting on a blanket.

Oikawa was sitting with his back against Iwaizumi’s chest with the latter’s arms wrapped around the front of the setter. Honestly, how could anyone resist the cute sight? She didn’t. So, she decided to document the cute scene by whipping out her phone and taking a picture of the two. She brought up the contacts of both of their mothers’ and sent the pic to the both of them. She got the duel reply of:

_‘I’m printing it and putting it in the album.’_

Apparently, from the time the two were born, there was a special photo album kept at both of their houses and they were filled with identical pictures. It was pretty cute and Chizuna had the opportunity to see those albums the very first time her and Oikawa had a sleepover to study for a test for the advanced class. It was hilarious.

_*~Flashback 10 Years Ago~*_

_Chizuna had entered the Oikawa residence on a late Friday evening. Luckily for them, practice was canceled because of a meeting or something with the other coaches for a potential training camp. They didn’t know nor did they care. Practice was canceled until Monday and they were given the luxury to relax until then and finish the major project for the advanced class._

_Chizuna and Oikawa had decided to have a sleepover at his house, since they didn’t know the other students in the class as well. Plus, it was also good that it was a group project to boot. Iwaizumi had complained about Tooru not being able to hang out with him and Chizuna was 1000% convinced that the only reason he let it go was because of a blowjob from the setter._

_Yes, she was pretty sure it happened._

_Chizuna greeted the elder Oikawa and the kind woman had brushed her off, saying that she was family for helping to keep Oikawa sane during the day. The woman had then asked her son to go to the corner convenience store Toby some last minute ingredients for dinner. When Chizuna had offered to go with, the woman had only told her to relax and that Tooru was a big boy and he could do it himself._

_When they sent the setter off on his way, the young Captain turned around and saw the glint in the older woman’s eyes. She ushered the young girl into the living room and proceeded to pull out some old books and plucked the black and gold one with the number ‘1’ etched onto it._

_The books, as it turned out, were in fact photo albums of the setter and his boyfriend from when they were born up to the current time. Needless to say, by the time Oikawa returned they were well into the high school photos and the photo shown was of Oikawa and Iwaizumi cuddling naked under the covers of Iwaizumi’s bedroom. Oikawa’s scream could be heard through the whole neighborhood, causing his boyfriend to burst through the door and staring at the picture in mortification._

_(Chizuna was also secretly added to the group chat with both boys’ mothers. Sharing cute pictures of the boys.)_

_(Both were still mortified.)_

_*~Flashback End~*_

Chizuna chuckled to herself. She just couldn’t believe how much time has passed since then.

She turned in time to see Iwaizumi helping Oikawa to stand and turned him away from them. She caught his eye and nodded, grabbing the paper and turning to the meme duo.

“Makki, Mattsun let’s go~.”

The trio quickly and quietly jumped up from their spot and went to stand a couple of feet behind Oikawa. Makki and Mattsun were on other side of the young girl and they all brought their signs up and waited.

///

Oikawa was as smart as they came. He knew that his boyfriend was on edge for some reason and he had gone to Atsumu and even freaking Bokuto in hopes of figuring out what was going on. Sadly, they both were quiet and promptly ran away from him after they stuttered a stupid answer. Hell, he even went to Shoyo and Tobio-chan and even they stuttered out a dumbass excuse and ran away from him. He had only sighed and let himself resign to his fate.

He tried going to his own team and they were acting the same as the Japan team. He narrowed his eyes at them and he could’ve sworn that some of them started sweating. The only one that talked to him was Chizuna. When he tried questioning her, the girl had only hummed and said.

“Patience is a virtue, young one.”

Tooru huffed and just gave up. Until four days later, Hajime had gone to his room dressed up nicely and asked if he wanted to have a beach picnic date. Of course, Tooru could only say yes. Why wouldn’t he say nice to a picnic date planned by his boyfriend? Of course, said boyfriend had to make everything a lot more difficult by fidgeting and staring at him often. Tooru thought that he was only being like that on the way to the beach, but he was sorely mistaken. When they got the beach, Hajime was even more fidgety and that was saying something. The brunette was slowly losing interest in the date. He wanted to know what was going on and now he wanted to go on a walk? What?

Oikawa was steadily feeling frustrated had turned around to question his estranged boyfriend when he spotted the Athletic Trainer kneeling down on one knee with a blue velvet case open. His hands flew to his mouth as he watched the constipated look on his boyfriend’s face. The one that Tobio-chan and Ushiwaka had on when they tried to smile. He placed his hands on his chest and stared.

“Hajime?”

In the back, to his utter shock, was Hanamaki, Matsukawa, and Chizuna standing at the back holding giant pieces of paper with the words ‘Will you marry me?’ attached to them. Tooru brought his hands up to his mouth and felt the tears gathering in his eyes.

“Honey?”

Hajime let the tears gather in his eyes as he looked at his boyfriend and let the feelings of the moment sink into his skin. He looked up at the setter and prayed that this was going to end well.

“Tooru, you are the love of my life and I absolutely wished that I had done this before you left, but I was such a coward back then. Hell, out mothers were lecturing me when I said that I didn’t propose. I’m pretty sure mom was going to disown me for that. Watching you go to Argentina to achieve your dreams made me so proud of the person became. Then this olympics happened and we found out what you went through in the last year and I felt so disappointed in myself. I thought that you didn’t want me anymore and I got a little petty. Then the match happened and it made me realize how much in love with you I am. Then the ending of the match happened and then you collapsed and it scared me halfway to death. Then the secrets kept coming and it made me realize that I couldn’t lose you. You’re the love of my life and I cant lose you. Everything in the past week made me realize that I wanted to keep you with me until the end of time. So, Oikawa Tooru, will you marry me?”

Tooru felt the tears streaming down his face and he was a little mad cause Hajime knew that he was an ugly crier. He looked at the trio in the back and watched as Chizuna nodded at him with tears in her eyes. He looked back down at his fiancé and nodded, holding his hand out.

“Iwaizumi Hajime, you better put that ring on my finger.”

Shouts of joy sounded through the whole beach as everyone else came out from behind the rock and went to tackle the couple to the ground. They all laughed and celebrated. Tooru and Chizuna sat next to each other on a rock and looked at the two teams fucking around and making a fool of themselves. Tooru leaned his head on Chizuna’s shoulder and sighed.

“Happy?”

Tooru looked up at his coach and nodded contently.

“Yeah, this was the best thing ever.”

Chizuna smiled and looked at Raphael and Bokuto chasing each other around the beach.

“Good, you deserve this happiness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who's been with me since the beginning of this and I hope that you enjoyed this <3


End file.
